Algo improvisto
by VictoriaaaH
Summary: Draco quiere vengarse de Harry, tiene informacion, pero no sabe como usarla....¿podra vengarse?..y..¿de que forma?...lean please...dejen uno o 2 RR...pero dejen porfa...[NO SLASH]
1. El plan el comienzo de todo

Hola!...primero que todo…los invito a leer esta historia cuyos personajes no son mio, repito no son mios, sino de la gran escritora como lo es JK Rowling…que espero que no nos descepcione mucho con respecto a las parejas…

Esta historia esta escrita por una amiga y por mi….de hace mucho mucho tiempo…asi que no se asombren si hay alguna incoherencias en las parejas…

Yapo eso no ma!...

¡SIGAN LEYENDO!

o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o—o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o

- la poción, la verdad -

Un joven de 16 años, de cabello platino y unos profundos ojos grises se encontraba en su gran mansión con 3 sentimientos que se lo carcomían por dentro: uno era porque su padre estaba en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos, lo trataba mal, pero era su padre; otro por el odio hacia Harry Potter ya que él había mandado a su padre a Azkaban y le había quitado popularidad, y por último la alegría que sentía al recordar uno de los mejores días de su vida, cuando aturdió a Potter el año pasado y le dio una poción de Vertitaserum que había robado de la mazmorra de Snape...

-¿Me escuchas Harry Potter?

-Si, si te escucho – dijo Harry un tanto aturdido y con mirada perdida

-A ver...mm...Cuéntame tu más íntimo secreto – le preguntó Draco intentando sacar información que le serviría a Voldemort o al si la necesitaba

-Bueno – dijo Harry – yo amo en secreto a Hermione Granger – terminó de decir Harry a un impresionado Draco

Después de unos minutos en los que Draco procesó esa increíble información, le preguntó:

-¿Y como fue que te enamoraste de... esa? – esto último lo dijo con desprecio

-Fue en tercero cuando juntos viajamos en el giratiempos para poder salvar a Sirius – dijo Harry, pero Draco no escuchó lo último – comencé a sentir un inmenso cariño hacia ella, pero no era un cariño de amigo, era una sensación de querer besarla, abrazarla y tenerla siempre a mi lado, era amarla – termino de decir Harry.

-pero porque nunca se lo has dicho – volvió a preguntar Draco

-porque hay una persona muy importante para mí, que también la quiere

-¿Y quien es? – preguntó Draco impaciente

-Ron, Ron la ha querido desde primer año y yo no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo – dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

Draco que no cabía en si de felicidad ¡ había reunido suficiente información como para acabar con el maldito de Potter! Solo tenia que idear un plan... y después de eso le echó un hechizo desmemorizante...

Draco recordaba esas palabras como si la hubiese escuchado ayer, aunque todavía no se le ocurría un plan, esta información le convenía solo a el por eso era que no se lo había dicho a nadie (mortífagos) ya que no les importaba una estúpida sangre sucia

Tenia que vengarse de Potter, pero ¿cómo!

-OH, pero como no se me ocurrió antes, si ¡es muy lógico! – dijo Draco – _Hermione_ – terminó de decir eso con asco y malicia en la voz...

o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o—o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o

Hagan felices a estas humildes escritoras porfa y aprieten el botoncito go!...porfiss., ya sea para poner mensajes buenos como malos….

¡ RR porfisss!


	2. En el expreso a hogwarts

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA FABULOSA JKR, NOSOTRAS SOLO SOMOS UNAS CHICAS QUE QUIEREN IMITARLA (COMO SI LLEGARAMOS A HACERLO Xd)...LEAN Y DEJEN CRITICAS!

- En el expreso a Hogwarts -

Llegó el 1 de septiembre, ya empezaba sexto curso, y en el andén 9 ¾ se encontraban 3 chicos de 16 años, uno pelirrojo y alto, Ron Weasley; una chica de pelo castaño claro un poco enmarañado, ya casi nada, y muy bonita, Hermione Granger, y el tercero, un chico de pelo negro azabache y revuelto y unos hermosos ojos verdes, en su frente se destacaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo, Harry Potter, el niño que "sobrevivió"

Esperaban a que el tren partiera a Hogwarts, mientras hablaban de distintos temas, pero un lo que no sabían 2 de estos amigos era que uno de ellos amaba en secreto a Hermione, Harry Potter.

En eso a Ron se le ocurre preguntar:

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry, por... lo... ocurrido? – lo dijo bastante nervioso

-Por Sirius... eh... - dijo Harry un tanto triste

-no le hagas preguntas en este momento- terció Hermione

-Miren, miren esos no son: el pobretón, miró a Ron, cara rajada, a Harry y la asquerosa sangre suc... - Malfoy no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que quedo embobado, pues estaba más guapa que nunca, y al parecer Hermione notó la reacción de Malfoy, por lo que dijo

-Cállate y ándate Malfoy- espetó Hermione- aquí no se aceptan huroncitos traviesos

-¡Calla tu boca maldita sangre sucia!- gritó Malfoy sin importarle lo bella que estaba esta

-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ, IMBÉSIL!- gritó Harry furioso

-Ah sí y¿porque no? - preguntó Malfoy

-Porque ella vale, no como tú estúpido, vale mucho mas, es la persona más bella que he conocido, la más bella y hermosa- dijo con tono soñador

Malfoy respondió a esto con una sonrisa maliciosa y salió del vagón como un niño mimado al que le hubiesen dado en todos su gustos

Mientras Ron y Hermione estaban con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Harry. Después de un rato en el que Harry ya se había sentado y calmado (el no se acordaba de lo que acababa de decir), Ron se aventuró a preguntarle:

-Harry... - dijo entre triste y furioso- ¿fue verdad lo que dijiste?

-Si, obvio es un imbesil - dijo todavía un poco molesto

-No, lo otro- dijo Hermione mientras se ruborizaba

-¿Que otro?- preguntó Harry- si eso fue lo único que dije- mientras empezó a recordar lo que había dicho y cayó en la cuenta

Harry al igual que Hermione se puso muy rojo

-Emm... em... em... - hasta que Ron se paró y salió del vagón dejando a Harry y a Hermione, que estaban a punto de explotar de lo rojo que estaban

Entonces Hermione salió para pensar y llegó al primer vagón que vio y entró, pero no se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahí, y cerró la puerta con llave

Ahí estaba el causante de todo el alboroto que acababa de ocurrir en el otro vagón, y sin sus 2 amigotes Crabbe y Goyle que habían ido a comprar comida

-Qué haces aquí, imbesil- dijo con furia

-Este es mi vagón por si no te has dado cuenta- respondió Malfoy con tono burlón

Hermione se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y justo en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta una mano la agarró por la espalda...

DEJEN CRITICAS Y SIGAN LEYENDO...LAS CRITICAS SON PARA VER COMO ESTA EL FAN FIC...POR ESO DEJEN DE TODO TIPO, SEAN BUENAS O MALAS!


	3. Sentimientos encontrados

_Sentimientos encontrados_

-suéltame, Malfoy- le gritó Hermione, aunque en el fondo algo le decía que por favor no la soltara.

Hermione movió la cabeza con un acto de impaciencia para borrarse esa estúpida idea que le sonaba cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza.

"¿Cómo, eso era imposible?" Se decía para sí misma.

Y a su vez Malfoy se había dado cuenta de ello ya que él estaba pensando en algo parecido, con la diferencia de que aquello le gustaba.

-Solo te voy a decir algo- le dijo Malfoy con un tono sarcástico que al parecer Hermione notó.

-Te doy un minuto- le dijo Hermione impaciente por irse.

-Bueno, siento la terrible confesión de Potter- dijo muy sarcásticamente- pero quiero que sepas que no era mi intención, tampoco quería herirte- lo último lo dijo con cariño.

-¿Eh?- le preguntó Hermione- ¿estás bien?.

-Si, perfectamente, ¿por qué? Hermione- dijo Malfoy.

Hermione se asombró por lo que acababa de escuchar, la había llamado por su nombre y no como lo solía hacerlo: "sangre sucia", esto le parecía muy raro.

-Em.. Eso era todo- preguntó Hermione.

-Eh... si ¿por qué tu me quieres decir algo?- preguntó Draco

-No, nada, nada- respondió rápidamente Hermione.

En ese momento golpeaban la puerta que se encontraba con llave, Hermione abrió, eran Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban cargados de dulces, cuando estos entraron, Hermione salió del vagón.

Hermione estaba bastante confundida, se podía decir que ese había sido uno de sus días más extraños en Hogwarts. Primero lo de Harry y luego la reacción de "Draco" con ella.

El tren llegó a Hogsmeade. Hermione no volvió al vagón, sino cerca de una de las salidas, para no ver ni a Harry ni a Ron.

Llegaron al colegio en los carruajes que eran llevados por thestrals. Al llegar Hermione vio a Harry y a Ron hablando, pero no quiso acercarse. Mientras tanto Malfoy estaba con sus enormes amigotes que le estaban hablando (cosa rara), pero no les prestaba atención, pensaba en su plan que lo había hecho acercarse a una chica muy bonita, incluso sentía una gran atracción hacia ella, pero no lo había notado..., pero no, no podía pensar en ella, sencillamente no podía. Sabia que no podía tentarse con ella, lo sabia, era una sangre sucia, una asquerosa sangre sucia, pero si embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella ¡PERO DRACO, ¡Si tu no te puede relacionar con semejante asquerosidad!-pensó.

Mientras tanto Hermione se repetía y repetía a esa voz interna que no podía pensar en Draco, no podía...

---.----.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---.---

Este capítulo es algo corto, pero dejen criticas porfa! DEJEN CRITICAS PA VER COMO VA EL FAN FIC!


	4. Confesiones

**Holaaa!...les agradezco esq un montón por todos los RR…que hemos recibido…**

**Espero que este Cáp., les guste…es algo corto, aunque mas largo que lo anteriores, pero este fic es corto…aun así he tratado de mejorarlo…y meterle mas cuento, pero uds. Comprenderán que esta historia la hice con una amiga entonces me da una pena cambiarla ya que es un recuerdo de ella…xD**

**Y yapo…no las aburro massss…Lean!**

····················································································································

…**_CONFESIONES…_**

Entre la relación del trío de oro todo iba exactamente igual, o eso se trataba de aparentar, porque cada uno por dentro se sentía nervioso o confundido. Poco a poco se iba tratando de superar la sorpresa que todo el lío produjo, pero aun así su amistad no había cambiado, como se pensaría en algunas ocasiones.

Pero por parte de Draco, sentía una sensación demasiado extraña para él. No lo podía permitir, por lo tanto, seguía actuando igual que siempre lo había hecho.

Había llegado un nuevo profesor de DCAO: era un tipo simpático, culto, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de Harry era que tenía un parecido considerable a él, mejor dicho, Harry tenía un parecido a él, esos ojos, eran idénticos a los de Harry, excepto por el pelo, el profesor era pelirrojo, sin duda alguna y después de verificarlo tenía un enorme parecido a su mamá, incluso llegó a pensar que era su tío, pero no, esa idea era demasiado absurda, y su nombre no tenia nada que ver con su madre, era Ethan Everests.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?- preguntó incrédulo, cuando lo vio entrar en el aula en que el compartía clases.

-Eh… si- Harry ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo se quedara paralizado mirándolo, como si fuera una pintura en medio de la calle, una pintura que no dejaban de mirar...

-¡No puede ser!- a esa expresión Harry hizo una mueca de fastidio- ¿Tú eres hijo de Lily Evans?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí… ¿porque?- respondió Harry, esa pregunta lo había dejado descolocado: primero, le resultaba bastante extraña ya que siempre le hacían preguntas de otro tipo o simplemente se quedaban observándolo como si fuera un objeto en exposición; segundo porque la mayoría sabia quien eran sus padres y no se lo andaban cuestionando, y por ultimo ningún profesor se había dirigido de ese modo a el, se suponía que eran neutrales, aunque habían algunos que poco respetaban eso.(N/A: imagínense quien ¬¬)

-Quédate después de clases, necesito hablar contigo- dijo el profesor, con desplante serio.

La clase transcurrió normal, aunque un poco aburrida, claro que para Harry ya que pasaron el encantamiento Patronum y, como ya lo sabía hacer solo se dedicó a jugar con Hermione (ella también podía hacer un Patronum corporeo) al ahorcado, cosa rara en Herm porque ella siempre se dedicaba a estudiar en clases, pero esta vez era diferente, una era porque quería alivianar tensiones entre ella y Harry y, otra era porque estaba pensando en alguien quien la tenia totalmente confundida: Draco Malfoy. Se obligaba a pensar que no sentía nada por el, y que nunca podría sentía algo ya que siempre habían sido enemigos y eso no iba a cambiar de un día para otro.

Una vez terminada la clase, el trío iba saliendo cuando el profesor lo interrumpió y se dirigió al moreno:

-Harry, es solo un momento el que te voy a quitar, si es lo que deseas- dijo.

- no se preocupe profesor, -dijo mientras de despedía de Ron y Hermione.

Una vez solos el profesor comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, te preguntaras porque te pregunté por Lily- continuó, donde Harry se sentía totalmente confundido por la conversación tenida con el profesor.

-…- asintió en silencio Harry

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ella era mi...her…hermana.

Harry no sabía que decir, eso sonaba completamente estúpido, aunque el se lo había imaginado igual. La madre de Harry solo tenía una hermana y esa era la desagradable tía Petunia.

-Pero ¡eso es imposible, Mi mamá solo tenía una hermana y aparte usted ni siquiera es de apellido Evans su nombre es Ethan Everets.

-Harry, tus abuelos eran muy pobres cuando yo nací, por lo tanto, me tuvieron que dar en adopción, como lo hacen los muggles- Harry asintió todavía algo confundido- y me adoptaron los Everets. Ellos tampoco sabían que yo era mago, ni mis padres biológicos ni mis padres adoptivos.-dijo con tristeza- pero cuando cumplí once años me mandaron a Hogwarts. A principios de 6to la vi, ella recién había comenzado el curso, era exactamente iguala mi y...

-Pero- lo interrumpió- como supo que ella era su hermana- todavía no podía creer eso, a lo mejor, el profesor estaba medio loco, pero esos ojos...

-Harry mis padres...adoptivos me contaron lo que sabían, durante esos dos años que coincidí con ella nunca me atreví a decirle que era mi hermana. El tiempo pasó y me fui de Hogwarts. Fuera averigüé que tenía otra hermana, Petunia, y que mis padres biológicos...los Evans, ya habían salido de su pobreza. Estudié para profesor y un día me entere de que tus padres habían muerto y que tú habías sobrevivido. Supe que eras mi sobrino y decidí presentarme ante los Evans, pero tus abuelos habían muerto y que tu tía Petunia se había ido de la casa hace años ya, nunca supe nada mas de nadie de ellos ni de ti, hasta hoy!..

Eso había sido algo extraño, siempre creyó que su única familiar de sangre era su tía.

-Pero Dumbledore, él me dijo que tía Petunia era mi única familiar de sangre- dijo Harry muy confundido.

-Eso era lo que él creía, yo soy de los Everets, como lo dice mi apellido- dijo firmemente él.

A Harry se le aclararon muchas dudas. Ellos siguieron conversando...

Mientras tanto muchas cosas pasaban afuera:

Luna se declaró ante Neville, pero este la sorprendió diciendo que él era GAY! Y que le gustaba Ron!..., pero Ron solo tenía ojos para Hermione, y por mas que quisiera olvidarla no podía, y ya lo había intentado muchas veces antes.

Luna salía corriendo, llorando desconsoladamente, por la gran respuesta que le había dado su amor, y Ron desafortunadamente la vio y salió corriendo tras ella ya que le producía un inmenso dolor verla llorar así. Cuando la alcanzó, Luna le gritó que se fuera, que no quería ver a nadie y menos a él y le pegó una cachetada. Ron se quedó sin entender nada mientras Luna salía llorando más desconsoladamente...

-¿Qué le hice?- dijo Ron furioso- ¡mujeres, quien las entiende, debería ser gay...- preguntándose interiormente si ser gay seria más fácil.

De entre las sombras se escuchó una voz y luego apareció Neville

-¡Ah...! Eres tú- dijo Ron con desánimo.

Pero Neville no se pudo contener más y le dijo:

-Ron ¡yo te quiero!...- y se arrepintió y rápidamente añadió- pedir si tu me ayudas en Herbología "fue lo único que se me ocurrió" pensó.

-¡Pero si tú eres mejor que yo en eso!- dijo Ron extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Perdón quise decir DCAO- se corrigió Neville.

-Ah, pero para eso pídele ayuda a Harry, él es mejor en eso que yo- dijo Ron

-No, es que debe estar ocupado- se apresuró a decir Neville- ya sabes, mejor ayúdame tú.

- eh…OK...-dijo un extrañado Ron, pero encantado de ayudar a su ¿amigo?

····················································································································

**Ta Ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Jejej…no me maten por todo lo que pasó en este Cáp.…todo el lío de las parejas…**

**Espero que empiecen a sospechar sobre las futuras parejas….! Aunque es mejor que no porque así es surprise!**

**Y eso del tío de Harry, es algo imposible que Dumbledore no lo sepa, pero esto es solo para poner algo que no sea de la realidad HP…**

**Porfa dejen muchos RR…ya sean buenos o malos…please!**

**Sus comentarios nos hacen esq tremendamente felices!...**

**_Review-Review-Review- Review- Review- Review- Review- Review- Review- Review-Review-Review-Review- Review-Review-Review-Review-Review!_**


	5. Besos

_Hola!...perdón por la demora, pero es que entre al cole y bueno…me tenia ocupada eso…jeje…esperamos que les guste este cap. Y dejen muchos RR…ahora: a leer!_

* * *

_**Besos, besos y más besos **_

Por otro pasillo Hermione iba caminando cuando escucha que alguien la estaba llamando desde la sala de pociones. Entró y no vio a nadie, entonces empezó a buscar cuando de repente alguien le tapó la boca, la dio vuelta y le dio un beso. Ni siquiera le importo quien era, solo se dejo llevar por el momento, pero al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

Pero cuando Hermione asimiló a quien besó, no pudo más que dar un gritito de sorpresa cuando este le tapó la boca y dijo:

-De hace tiempo que quería hacer esto- y le volvió a dar otro beso. Esta vez no hubo resistencia ya que fue casi inmediatamente correspondido. Draco sorprendido porque no esperaba que ella se lo correspondiera, pero no dejó de besarla. ¡Eso le estaba gustando!.

Llevaban ya unos cuantos minutos. Cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció la persona que menos quería ver Draco en ese momento... era Pansy Parkinson, la actual novia de Draco dijo:

-Draquito¿qué estás haciendo?-lloró Pansy-¿tu sabes... que haces?.

-Yo.. Eh... ¿quien te crees tú para reclamarme?- dijo Draco

-Soy tu novia- decía desconsoladamente Pansy

-A.. verdad- murmuró Draco

Pansy alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo y con un ultimo sollozo le dio una cachetada en el lado derecho del rostro de Draco y se fue del aula llorando y maldiciendo a todos .Y cuando Hermione le iba a pegar una cachetada en el otro lado del rostro, Draco le detuvo la mano y le dijo:

-¿Para que, igualmente me correspondiste.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, era verdad lo que acababa de decir Draco. Y este último se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hermione y le volvió a dar un beso. Pero justo cuando se estaban dando el 3er beso entró toda la clase de sexto (Gryffindor y Slytherin) de pociones, pero no alcanzaron a ver los todos ya que inmediatamente se separaron. La noticia igual pasó hacia atrás, hasta donde se encontraba Harry, Ron y Neville (ellos habían estado buscando a Hermione después de que Harry terminó de hablar con su " tío".)

-¿Her-Hermione y Malfoy?... un beso?- dijo Ron como si eso fuera un chiste.

-Qué¡qué?- gritó Harry

Se adelantaron y vieron lo que ocurría en ese momento dentro del aula: el profesor Snape estaba retando a ambos chicos.

**- **No pueden andar besándose así como así, en cualquier aula, escondidos, yo pensé que lo tenían entendido.¡ Esto no es normal para alumnos como uds.! Por lo tanto tendrán un castigo después de clases en mi despacho!

-¡No!- gritó Hermione- ud no nos puede castigar por esto, es injusto!

-Srta. Granger cállese o tendré que quitarle 50 puntos a Gryffindor por su mala educación al estar respondiéndole a un profesor - dijo Snape- y usted señor Malfoy nunca pensé que llegaría a hacer... esto- dijo mirando con asco, al parecer encontraba demasiado repugnante que Malfoy, su alumno favorito, se diera un beso con una sangre sucia.

Después de ese espectáculo la clase transcurrió normal, Harry no quería ni mirar a Hermione; Draco aprovechaba descuidos de sus amigos para mirar a Hermione; Neville no dejaba de mirar a Ron como si este fuera un Dios rodeado de un resplandor dorado; Ron no se daba cuenta que lo miraban ya que estaba teniendo una pelea con su conciencia, ya no sabia si sentía por Hermione una atracción o era simple cariño de amistad, ya que estaba entrando a su corazón otra chica, una que el no se esperaba.

La clase terminó y Snape llamó a Draco y a Hermione.

-Como ya sabrán, están castigados y... pensé que sería mejor castigo para ponerles; y...

Pero Draco y Hermione no alcanzaron a enterarse cual era su castigo, porque justo en ese momento la profesora McGonagall entraba al aula:

-Severus, me acabo de enterar de lo que ha pasado y eso no merece un castigo, por ahora, déjelos ya que su falta no es grave – en ese momento Hermione puso cara de: lo sabia!.

-Pero, Minerva, eso no se bebería estar haciendo en las aulas, y sin permiso de...

-Lo sé, pero por ahora dejémoslo así, vamónos Srta. Granger necesito hablar con usted, con permiso Severus- dijo McGonagall y se fue dejando a un furioso Snape con Draco...

-Srta. Granger no lo esperaba de usted- dijo McGonagall una vez que habían entrado a su oficina- tiene que dar el ejemplo..

-Pero profesora- la interrumpió Hermione- yo no quería..

-Ahh, entonces el señor Malfoy la obligó- dijo seriamente McGonagall.

-Em - dijo Hermione la verdad era que ella había correspondido el beso

-Eso creía... – dijo McGonagall- puede tener una relación con usted quiera, pero no ande dándose besos por cualquier parte

-Si, profesora- terminó de decir Hermione todavía apenada

-Vuelva a la torre Gryffindor, Granger- dijo McGonagall

Hermione salió del despacho de la profesora McGonagall y se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero en el camino chocó con algo o más bien con alguien

-¿Harry?

-Hermione, que haces tu aquí?- dijo el aire

-Harry quítate esa capa, que no te puedo ver, no me gusta hablarle al aire

-¿Ah?... a si... – dijo Harry mientras aparecía de la nada

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio

-Harry... por... lo que paso hoy yo...

-No, no te preocupes, tu ya no me gustas- dijo Harry sabiendo que eso era mentira ya que todavía no podía dejar de quererla- ahora... bueno es un secreto, pero tú eres mi amiga, yo ahora iba a la casa de los gritos a juntarme con Tonks

-¡Con Tonks, que estas haciendo a estas horas con ella?- exclamó Hermione muy sorprendida por la noticia de su amigo

-Me esta enseñando formas de protegerme – dijo Harry – no es lo que tu crees, además no tienes que darme explicaciones sobre lo que tienes con ese Malfoy.

-Harry, yo no tengo nada con Draco- chilló Hermione

-Bueno, no parecía, hoy en la mañana estaban bastante juntitos- dijo, muerto de lo que se pueden llamar celos- y por cierto hoy vi como Pansy Parkinson salía nadando en lágrimas de los baños¿ella... los vio?

-Si, si pero eso es asunto olvidado, cuéntame eso de Tonks¿¿desde cuando están con estas clases?

-¡Tonks, Perdóname Hermione, pero tengo que irme- y dicho esto se puso la capa invisible y salió corriendo pro el pasillo o por lo menos eso supuso Hermione, porque ya no se veía nada de Harry, solo se oía el ruido de sus pies al correr.

* * *

_**Ojala les haya gustado el cap. Esperamos que si. Porfa dejen RR para ver como avanza nuestra historia…please!**_

_**Muchos besos….cuidense que esten bien!**_

_**Reviews- Reviews-Reviews-Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews- Reviews.**_

**_¡ REVIEWS!_**


End file.
